


of bookshops and vampires

by AveShu



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adoption, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Immortals, M/M, Vampires, that arent our boys, ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveShu/pseuds/AveShu
Summary: Avery has been renting his old family shop to Mr. Fell for over two hundred years. They both have yet to figure out what the other exacly is.---------------------------------------------I literally wrote this thing 2 minutes after waking. an awful thing, but I still loved it enough to post as my first ever fanfic ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	of bookshops and vampires

Avery was thirty four when his father died and all of family's riches were given off to him, as he was the last in the line, including an old family building in London, Soho. Now, the place wasn't in a too good of a state, and as much as his father loved it and couldn't part with the thing for no money, Avery didn't particularly care whether or not the establishment belonged under old Breeden name anymore... and yet, somehow it felt wrong to sell it - so he decided to rent it instead. 

There weren't many possible buyers of course, as he did ask for quite a lot to even for a place in such a good state and worth as his old man's shop. Eventualy though he did find an interested buyer. It was an old man, plushy and blonde... nothing special, really, but still something about him intrigued Avery. After a week of meeting up and talking, Mr. Fell rented the building ngf without much thought and to be frank, Avery was very glad it was him and not someone else who was going to take care of this shop now. He's going to open a bookshop there soon, he said. Avery honestly can't wait.

It happened in 1800. Five years later Avery got very badly sick, chained to his own bed, he was sure to pass on soon. He'd leave this world without any descendants, of course - no wife and not many friends at the time. But a curious man came to his home, then. Offered him life for a small price... it didn't seem tricky at the time, he guesses.  
Now it's been two century since the day he recovered and Avery hasn't aged a day. But Mr. Fell hasn't either, so it must be okay surely. Avery is drinking tea in his small flat just next to Mr. Fells' little bookshop, in fact. He sold it to the man sometime in 1970, not wanting to take money when he didn't really need it anymore. They talk sometimes, his neighbor doesn't really seem to care for their unusual ages. Or maybe he hasn't noticed? It's always bugged Avery to be honest, but it's never felt polite to ask.  
Some time ago there was a big fire in the bookshop, but worry not. Mr. Fell is fine, so his husband said. And so is the bookshop, really. Not a scratch! But he did move to the south coast unfortunately. Avery wonders if both of them might visit him sometime later this century, maybe separation might do them right. He realy wants to finally adress their lack of aging - all three's of them. He knows very well what he is, of course. The amount on coverage of vampires in the mainstream media would make it hard not to notice... but Mr. Fell and his lanky husband? He's never saw them hunt, he's not even sure Anthony even eats at all, even if they di go out for dinners quite a lot. Aziraphale - as his husband has called him on multiple occasions - doesn't even seem to sleep! But, well. Not like it really matters all that much, doesn't it? Immortals solidarity and all that... is that even a thing? maybe. Oh! Mr. Fell is approaching the door, let's see. What year is it, now? A screen of his new phone tells him it's 2040. Not too long, then. Only five years or so since they last saw each other. A bell rings in the shop, indicating a customer. Not many people use bells anymore but Avery's always liked the sentiment and a sound it makes. It's a shame people's moved on from so many nice practices. Now it's just lights or nothing at all most of the time. Ah well, maybe it's just his old-fashioness. anyway...

"oh, Hello Mr. Fell! I've been thinking about you recently." Here it goes, at least he's polite about it. "How've you been? Last I heard you and your husband's been trying to adopt? How'd it go? Tea?" To be fair, Avery's never been too good at social interaction and prolonged life didn't really help much in that regard, especially when talking to a person he had sported quite a huge crush on back in the 50s. He's over it now of course. Almost.  
"If it's not too much trouble, dear, please." Mr. Fell says, Beautifully oblivious to any awkwardness between them, as always, and takes a seat in a corner. Avery doesn't really want to admit it, but he did buy this chair while in thought of such occasions. It even matches Aziraphales' coat - making it stand out from the rest of the room in the most horrible way, but Avery came to like it there. He stands up raptuply and starts making rea immidietly, doesn't need to ask which one anymore. Haven't had to for ages now. Meanwhile, Mr. Fell starts talking again, his voice carrying over a quiet hum of the kettle. "I'm quite nice, thank you. And yes, we adopted Eve around a year ago. Shes a real force of nature, let me tell you! A truly remarkable child. Last week she and Crowley were fl -"he cuts himself there. Avery didn't really notice. " I do wonder though how.... you're a lot skinnier than last I saw you, dear. A new diet, perhaps?" That is an unusual question, even for Mr. Fell. It's no secret that the man loves food, of course. That he has made pretty obvious and never hid with it. But to take interest in others eating habits? That's new. Still, not too different than every single time, Avery doesnt think much before answering.  
"Yes, well. Not too easy to catch anyone these days. Neons everywhere. No one strays anymore. But I manage, no worries! There's this nice blood bank around the corner- oh" He looks up, then back down. He doesn't move much other than that, but that is no surprise as most of his world is spinning quite a lot at this very moment. This is... not how he wanted it to slip. "I- uh" and that's about what he's able to manage. Not that Mr. Fell seems much faded about the whole thing, especially after he stand up, takes a tea cup from Avery's trembling hands and starts talking, as if the man in front of him didn't just basicly admit to not only drink blood, but also to attack people for it.  
"Tea smells remarkable, thank you. But do go on, my dear. I did wonder when you were going to tell me!"


End file.
